brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Holes/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. An animation shows Tim digging through a pile of stuff in a room. Moby is lying on the bed. TIM: You know, you could help out. The animation zooms in on Tim. TIM: I mean, you want to play with my Stunner 4,000 Galactic Starship set as much as I do, right? The animation zooms back out. TIM: Right? The animation zooms in on Tim. TIM: Huh. Dear Tim and Moby, What exactly is a black hole? From, Beatrice. This closet, that's what a black hole is! But, to answer your question, a black hole is a region of the universe so dense, it traps stuff in it forever! An animation shows a black circle on a dark purple background with small white dots, representing space. Rays of white and purple light are being emitted from around the circle. Text reads: black hole. The animation zooms into the center of the black circle until the screen is black. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Right, well, scientists think there are at least two ways a black hole can form. One is through the death of a large star. An animation shows a large round object in front of the night sky. The object is yellow in the center and changes to red at the edges. Beyond the edge of the circle, a red light is cast around it and fades at the edges. This enlarges and then shrinks, leaving behind a smaller white circle with a white ring around it. The white circle becomes red and emits small yellow rays and the white ring increases in size, and both the circle and the ring fade away as the yellow rays scatter outward. What is left is a black circle with white light emitting from it. TIM: Stars are kind of like big fireballs and just like fire needs fuel to burn, so do stars. In the bottom right of the screen, next to Tim’s head, a circle shows the first yellow and red circle, a star, in front of the night sky. The star wavers in size. Then, in the top left of the screen, a log on fire is shown. An arrow points up to the log and another arrow points down to the star. TIM: Normally, as a star burns its fuel, it creates a sort of push that counters the force of gravity pushing in towards the star's center. An animation shows the red and yellow star in front of the night sky again, wavering in size. Four arrows appear, pointing up, right, down, and left from the center of the star. The arrows waver with the star. Then, four mirror image arrows come in from the top, right, bottom, and left sides of the screen, pointing towards each of the first four arrows. These arrows also waver with the star and arrows. TIM: But eventually, the fuel runs out. The arrows inside the star shrink into the center of the star and disappear. The whole star is now red. TIM: When this happens in a large enough star, the force of gravity makes the entire star implode. The remaining arrows extend inwards on the star, causing it to decrease in size until it is a small white circle. TIM: It collapses in on itself and creates an incredibly dense region known as a black hole! The arrows disappear. The small white circle becomes orange with a white ring around it. The orange circle and the ring expand, and yellow rays emit from the orange center. The center and ring continue to expand and fade away as the rays move out in all directions. What is left is a black circle with white and purple light emitting from it. Text reads: black hole. TIM: Most astronomers think that our galaxy, the Milky Way, contains millions of black holes that formed this way. An animation shows the night sky with translucent white swirls centered on an even whiter area. The whole area spins clockwise. Text reads: Milky Way. The animation changes to show Moby getting up. MOBY: Beep beep? The animation changes to show Tim, still working on the pile, and Moby standing behind him. TIM: Oh, now you've got enough energy to get up. The other way scientists think a black hole can form is through the collection of matter at the center of a galaxy. An animation shows a translucent white area in front of the night sky. The animation zooms in on the area and past it. The animation now shows many light-colored circular specks floating around. TIM: When billions of tons of dust and other matter get together in the middle of a galaxy, it can collapse in on itself to make a ginormous black hole. The animation zooms out and the specks condense and become white circle area. The small white circle becomes orange with a white ring around it. The orange circle and the ring expand, and yellow rays emit from the orange center. The center and ring continue to expand and fade away as the rays move out in all directions. What is left is a black circle with white light being emitted from around it. TIM: There's probably even one at the center of our galaxy and that thing you don’t want to mess with! The animation zooms into the center of the black circle until the screen is black. MOBY: Beep? The animation changes to a black screen. TIM: Well, you can't really see a black hole. One of the crazy things about them is that nothing can escape their enormous gravitational pull, not even light, so they are completely invisible. Black holes do have a sort of edge, though, called an event horizon. The screen zooms out to show the black circle, in front of a night sky with white light emitting from it. A line is drawn from the edge of the circle to text. Text reads: event horizon. TIM: An event horizon is kind of like the point of no return. It's the boundary for a black hole beyond which nothing can ever escape, once it’s sucked in. An animation shows a portion of the black circle again. A space ship is moving towards it. As it gets close, the space ship elongates and moves quickly into the circle. TIM: No one has ever seen an actual event horizon. The animation changes to show Tim in the room. TIM: But astronomers say we may soon be able to see one with the help of some cool new technology! MOBY: Beep. TIM: You know, nobody really knows what happens deep inside a black hole. The animation changes to show the black circle again. In the center of the circle is a question mark. TIM: Physicists think it's pretty likely that some weird things go on in there. Like, we do know that no person or earthly object would ever survive a trip into one, they would get ripped into individual atoms in no time. The animation changes to show a portion of the black circle. An astronaut is floating near it and slowly moving towards it. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Um… O.K. The universe is measured in something called space-time. Text reads: space-time. An image shows a cooked bird on a table. On the wall behind the table is a clock. TIM: In the everyday world, matter takes up space in three dimensions: length, height, and width. To the top left of the bird, a horizontal double-ended arrow appears. Next to it, text reads: length left-parenthesis x right-parenthesis. Then, a vertical double-ended arrow appears, intersecting the horizontal arrow in the middle. Next to it, text reads: height left-parenthesis y right-parenthesis. Then, a diagonal double-ended arrow appears, intersecting the other two arrows in the middle. This arrow moves from just above the left side of the horizontal arrow to just below the right side of the horizontal arrow. Above it, text reads: width left-parenthesis z right-parenthesis. TIM: But time is another dimension that works very closely with the other three. The hands on the clock change from black to green. Next to the clock, text reads: time. TIM: It's how we can see and measure events happening! The hands on the clock start moving clockwise and show more than 12 hours passing. As the hours pass, the color of the bird darkens, the bones turn green, and wavy green lines rise from the center of it. TIM: So if you take time and add it together with the other three dimensions, you get space-time. At the bottom of the "height" arrow, text reads: space. The text "space" merges with the word "time". Now, in the corner of the screen, text reads: space-time. The animation changes to show multiple green grids, layered on top of each other, against a black background. The grids are evenly spaced horizontal and vertical lines. The grids are moving around. MOBY: Beep? The animation changes to show Tim and Moby in the room. They address the camera. TIM: Relax, I'm getting there. Scientists often say that space-time is like the never-ending fabric of our universe. An image shows a grid made up of green, evenly spaced, horizontal and vertical lines against a black background. Text reads: space-time. MOBY: Beep? TIM: According to Albert Einstein's theory of relativity, the fabric isn't just flat — it bends around objects. This bending represents the force of gravity — the more massive the object, the stronger the force of gravity is, and the more space-time is bent. An image shows the green grid again. There is a spherical object in the center of the grid and the lines of the grid curve underneath it. TIM: Imagine you have a small ball representing the sun… take this tennis ball. Tim holds up a tennis ball. TIM: If you place it on a piece of fabric representing space-time… hey Moby, can you help me with this blanket? Tim holds up a blanket and then drops both hands and looks to the left. The animation changes to show Tim and Moby both holding on to the corners of a blanket so that it is mostly flat. In the center of the blanket is a tennis ball. The blanket beneath the tennis ball curves around it. TIM: See? The fabric bends a little because the sun has mass and a gravitational pull. An image shows a black circle in front of a night sky. Rays of white and purple light are being emitted from around the circle. TIM: A black hole, though, is much, much more massive, so its gravity is way, way, stronger. The animation shows Tim and Moby in the room, each holding onto the corners of the blanket so that it is flat. TIM: It'd be like putting a bowling ball on the fabric — the deep well it creates means the force of gravity is very, very powerful. A bowling ball appears from above Tim and Moby and drops onto the blanket, causing it to sink in the center, below the frame, creating a deep well in the center of the blanket. The animation zooms in to show the top of the well in the blanket. TIM: And as you can see, the distortion in space-time is extreme. The animation zooms out. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, and what's really weird is that in reality, the well for a black hole is so deep it actually creates a hole in space-time. An animation shows a grid made up of curved green lines on a black background. The lines are evenly spaced, coming out from a central oval. The lines are drawn from the edges of the screen to the central oval. The grid lines are curved to represent a slope down into the central oval. A large arrow points to the central oval. TIM: So if anything ever fell into the hole… The arrow moves into the central oval. The animation changes to show Tim and Moby in the room. They are still holding the blanket with the deep well created by the bowling ball. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Hey, wait a minute! What the…? Tim reaches into the well and pulling out a toy space ship, then zooms back out. TIM: That is so weird. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts